vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Durnehviir
Summary Durnehviir is a minor antagonist and later supporting character in the Dawnguard expansion of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He is an ancient dragon who lived in the Merethic Era along his brethren, however cohorted with the Ideal Masters in order to gain power over Necromancy. However, he was duped in guarding the prison of Valerica until she died, not knowing that she was an immortal Vampire Lord. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Durnehviir, "Curse Never Dying" in Dovahzul Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: At least several millenia, possibly as old as time itself Classification: Dragon/Dov/Wyrm, Servant of the Ideal Masters (Formerly), Guard of Valerica (Formerly), Servant to The Last Dragonborn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4, 7, and 8. His body is undead, and rots with flies regularly swarming it. He belongs to the Ideal Masters, and would be resurrected in the Soul Cairn if killed), Acausality (Type 4; Dragons are not born nor hatched, they simply are, being eternal, immortal, unchanging, and unyielding), Magic, Reality Warping (All Magic comes from the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Necromancy (Can "raise legions of the undead". Soul Tear raises the corpse of whatever it kills), Summoning of creatures from the Soul Cairn, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Teaches the Last Dragonborn Soul Tear, which rips the souls out of targets it hits), Statistics Reduction (Can use Drain Vitality, which lowers the target's Health, Magika, and Stamina), likely many others (Should be fluent in Dragon Language, each word of which is its own word of power and carries effects over reality), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (His soul can't be absorbed by The Last Dragonborn and couldn't be possessed by the Ideal Masters), Magic, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Should be well above the Greybeards with his voice, who can shake the entire planet. Fights The Last Dragonborn during the events of Dawnguard, who can do this), Soul Tear ignores durability to an extent (It still has to drain the lifeforce of the target before it rips their soul out) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other Dragons such as Odahviing, who can fly across the entirety of Skyrim in under half a minute. Should be above mages who are capable of casting and reacting to shock spells that function identically to lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 1 (Unrelenting force can send giants flying and stagger mammoths) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Takes numerous hits from The Last Dragonborn in their encounter before falling) Stamina: Physically tireless due to being undead, likely the same when it comes to combat, as he is unrelenting against those who try to remove Valerica from the Soul Cairn and is maintained by the higher-dimensional Ideal Masters Range: Planetary with the voice (The Greybeards can affect the entire planet with theirs) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average. Not outstanding when it comes to knowledge, although among the other Dragons he was one of the more creative, opting to find sources of power among the Daedric Lords. He was still tricked into eternal servitude, however. Weaknesses: If killed on Tamriel, it is presumed he's sent back to the Soul Cairn, where he can't escape without external assistance such as The Last Dragonborn's voice. If he attempted to permanently leave the Soul Cairn, he would die. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Undead Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Magic Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Tier 6